


The twins

by MarUmiWrites



Category: Fairy Tail
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-16
Updated: 2017-03-16
Packaged: 2019-02-26 11:08:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 618
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13234410
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MarUmiWrites/pseuds/MarUmiWrites





	The twins

Everyone was in front of Fairy Tail. At the door were Zeref and August. In the ground, under Zeref’s right foot, was Natsu, several injured.

 

\- And now - said Zeref -, all of you will see how I kill the most powerful of my demons, who couldn’t kill me because is a failure.

 

A magic barrier was blocking everyone to help Natsu. A pair of 5 years old twins, dressed in black, pulled Zeref’s clothes. No one knew from where did they come from.

 

\- Can we kill him? - asked the twins to Zeref.

\- You want to do it? I’m sorry, but I can’t let some kids that little to murder someone.

\- Yes, you can.

 

After those words, the twins turned adult and pulled Zeref with magic. The twin at Zeref’s right catched the body, the twin at left catched the soul, who was unconscious and tied with black bandages. Another soul flew at the inside of the guild. A woman’s soul, which hair was purple.

 

Everything happened too fast. August couldn’t react.

 

\- Hey, August - said the twin with Zeref’s soul -. We finished with you. We don’t need you anymore.

\- So, he’s August - said a cheerful voice. Mavis’ voice -. Thank you for covering the twins.

\- Covering? - asked August.

\- I’m glad to meet the child we used to protect the twins. It seems like Pretch left you in the woods again and you could survive.

\- What are you talking about, m-?

\- We modified your memories, and Pretch’s memories, to make you two believe I gave birth to a mortal child, when they were two immortals. Yuri took care of them until he died, and I sent them with a Zeref’s relative. Another immortal, who took care of them until they were prepared.

\- I modified my memories, and my father’s memories, to make him believe I was one of his demons - explained the twin with Zeref’s soul -. I’m Larcade, August. You don’t recognize me?

\- And I’m Over - said the other twin -. I was in Serena’s special squad, and I always teased you, August.

\- You needed to told him in that way, Mavis? - asked someone.

 

Everyone turned to see the one who said that. A blond man was walking where Mavis’ was.

 

\- Uncle Yuri! - said the twins, with a smile in their faces.

\- Don’t put that face, you two. I saw you yesterday - answered Yuri to them.

\- And which is the correct way to say it? - asked Mavis.

\- Mmm… I don’t know. But I really want to know how he survived. He was very little when Pretch left him in the woods.

\- He doesn’t remember - answered Larcade to that question.

\- Are you okay, uncle Natsu? - asked Over.

 

Natsu got up and tried to find his wounds, which were healed. Then, he looked at the twins, who were smiling.

 

\- I have to say yes. My wounds disappeared - answered Natsu.

\- We know - explained Over -. Healing is one of the magics we can use.

\- Like Wendy?

 

The twins laughed.

 

\- Yes, like Wendy - answered Larcade.

\- August - said Mavis -, you and all Alvarez, including that woman, have 15 minutes to leave Fiore and never return before I call someone I met recently who is stronger than Acnologia.

 

August nooded with his head. He was scared. Someone stronger than Acnologia wasn’t in his plans. How could someone like that exist?

 

August took the woman and all the soldiers and Spriggans he found, and left to Alvarez.

 

\- Who’s stronger than Acnologia? - asked Yuri, curious.

\- His wife! - answered Mavis -. But she never fights.

\- Then, how do you know?

\- I saw her training. She’s very strong.

\- Will take that as a “Don’t mess with Acnologia’s family”.

 

Mavis laughed. The twins erased the runes of the barrier and let everyone enter at the guild.


End file.
